


Let Our Bodies Do The Talking

by AlmostSilent



Series: Abandoned Stories For All Ye Who Enter Here. [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining Grantaire, Possibly Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire end up in bed together, the real problem is what comes after.</p><p>Grantaire is in love with Enjolras, and of course Enjolras has no clue so he sees no problem in them having casual sex. This can only end in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Our Bodies Do The Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Talk Dirty by Viro & Rob Analyze (Feat. Paige Marie).
> 
> Okay, so the reason this got abandoned is because casual sex actually makes me uncomfortable? Like, of course I have no issue with other people having as much or as little sex with whomever they want regardless of romantic feelings or whatever, but for me personally? It just...the idea of it is really uncomfortable to me. So I don't actually read any fics that have casual sex in them, even if it does develop into an actual relationship. But I just had this idea in my head that wouldn't go away until I started writing, and once the idea went away I stopped.
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

For Grantaire it had started with infatuation, the initial spark of lust that developed into the overwhelming love that consumed him. He was sure it would pass, it was only an infatuation, it would burn bright and short and then he'd get over it. Then of course at some point he came to the realisation that there was no getting over it. He was hopelessly in love and that's all there was to it.

For Enjolras it started with logic. Or maybe it started with twinkling icy blue eyes and that god forsaken smirk. But he was sure logic played a pretty significant part. Because, despite what his friends liked to believe, Enjolras wasn't actually a virgin, he recognised his body’s needs and indulged them when he needed to. So, why would Grantaire be any different? There was only one thing Enjolras could do after realising that yes, he was attracted to the dark haired cynic, and yes, it was more than a little distracting.

And really, that's how they ended up in bed together. Though, perhaps there was a little more to it, some sort of hazy gap in the middle where an argument had led to furiously making out. They were alone in Enjolras' flat and at some point he'd just decided that giving into the desire to kiss that smirk off Grantaire's face was the only logical thing to do.

The sex was fast and passionate and better than either had imagined. It was almost too much for Grantaire, who'd spent too long imagining what it would feel like to have Enjolras' lips on his skin, to have Enjolras inside him. The reality of it was overwhelming, but in the best possible way.

It was only after that they managed to actually talk, more than the words called out in half-sane shouts during the frenzied arguments that lead them their. But as had always been the problem when Enjolras and Grantaire started to talk, that’s where things started to go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/).


End file.
